


【All深深】赞颂 这残缺的世界

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: ‘Praise the mutilated world’





	1. I. Sorbet 雪沙 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> All2 可能带一点8All  
> CP随机掉落  
> 全员心理疾病  
> 重要人物基本都会死亡  
> 大量唯（血）美（腥）场景描写  
> 心理承受能力不足者慎入  
> 架空无考据科学已死不是悬疑  
> 精分意识流OOC预警  
> 真人无关上升不可

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章 12 亏深 82

I. Sorbet 雪沙 

（上）

他背着破旧的旅行背包  
行走在雪原之上  
“吱嘎”  
“吱嘎”  
雪鞋的印记一刻不停  
向前延伸着

远方  
太阳正在升起  
却还没来得及有什么温度  
那边好像有个人  
他好久都没看到人了  
他加快了步伐

靠近了  
靠近了  
那是个漂亮的青年  
在冻湖之中赤身站立着  
薄薄的冰层将他包裹  
霜花在他的脸上闪烁  
他的双眼紧闭  
安详地微笑

他害怕的跌倒在地  
抖着手掏出手机  
湖面的反光中  
艳红的血迹  
顺着青年的肩胛蜿蜒而下  
刻画出破茧红蝶

-  
“这是已经是第六个人了”  
“李汶翰 你必须把他找来”  
“可是他…”  
“没有可是！没有他你们根本破不了案”  
办公室大门砰的关上  
李汶翰低低的叹了一口气  
伸出左手拿过桌上的相框  
拇指轻轻摩挲着  
“深深…”

-  
“叩 叩”  
没有回应  
李汶翰推开门  
差点撞上一个人  
像是个学生  
个高肩宽长得挺帅挺阳光  
就是有点气鼓鼓的  
他侧身让过那个男生  
却被那男生狠狠的盯了一眼  
像是自己打断了他什么重要的事情似的

【唉 肯定又在看书了】  
李汶翰走进了房间  
只看见一个栗色发顶毛茸茸的垂着  
盯着桌上的书  
半点抬头的意思也无  
“深深…”  
李汶翰绕过米色的地毯  
用手挡住书面轻轻晃了晃  
他的手被不耐烦地拨开  
李汶翰无奈的叹了口气  
双手捧住那人的脸扳向自己  
“醒醒了深深，来人了”

那人似乎还沉浸在书里  
框架眼镜后面的双眼迷迷糊糊  
像只刚睡醒的考拉  
长长的睫毛扇了扇  
才好像终于发现了眼前有个人  
“哦…哥….你怎么来了”  
“刚才有个学生来找你 是不是又没发现”  
“是嘛？我没注意”  
李振宁困惑的抓了抓脸  
又想把头转向桌面

李汶翰一把把他从椅子上提起来  
把他的眼镜摘下来放到一边  
双手扶住他的肩膀 轻轻地  
“深深，哥有事想求你”  
没了树脂阻挡的双眼单纯而明亮  
李汶翰顿了顿 才继续说  
“我们遇到了个案子需要你的帮助。  
“哥不想强迫你。哥知道你说过不想再接触这些。  
“你只要告诉我愿意或者不愿意，剩下的都交给我。”  
李汶翰的眼里满是血丝  
百分之一的急切和百分之一百的温柔  
“我愿意 哥 只要你需要”  
李振宁双手环上李汶翰的脖子  
摇摇晃晃和儿时一样的撒娇  
圆眼弯成了一对月牙

-  
「  
我站在雪中 落满雪花  
我看到他从我的面前走过  
我从身后扼住他的咽喉  
我推动针管 5毫升  
我毫无感情 看着他挣扎  
我从肩胛下角下刀 手术般精准  
我取出肩胛骨展开 蝴蝶一般  
我取出画笔吸满猩红 仔细描画  
我将他立在星空下 冻结成冰  
This is my design  
我爱的人 你看到了吗  
」

【我看到了】  
这沉重的爱恋  
眼泪溢出眼角  
“这是一份情书”  
李振宁看着眼前的冰雕 身体微微颤抖  
李汶翰把他搂进怀里 安抚的拍了拍  
“他是一名优秀的外科医生也是一个艺术家”  
李振宁把头靠在李汶翰的肩膀  
“他在绘画方面天赋出众 一定办过个展  
“他是个别人眼中很温柔的人 永远彬彬有礼  
“你在他的家里会搜到大量蝴蝶的素描和标本”  
李汶翰揉了揉李振宁的发顶  
“嗯 我知道了深深 你做得很好 我送你回去休息”

-  
”深深，我们找到了两个符合特征的人，你愿意跟我一起去见见么？“  
“嗯”  
李振宁答应的干脆 眼里亮闪闪的  
李汶翰知道李振宁已经被这个案子钩起了兴趣  
他一旦对什么东西感兴趣就会异常执着  
一定要探究到底

-  
=尤奈市综合医院=

“周医生，你好，我是刑侦专案调查组组长李汶翰，我在调查一起连环杀人案希望能得到你的帮助。”  
“你好”  
眼前的人身着白衣身材挺拔  
温和的笑着  
声音低沉优雅  
大提琴般的音质  
两人握了握手礼节而疏远  
“这位是？”  
“这位是我们的特聘心理侧写师，李振宁”  
“你好，很高兴认识你”  
周士原握着李振宁的手  
像是很用力却又似乎很轻  
有些久  
李汶翰皱了皱眉把李振宁拉到自己身后  
“周医生你是神外脊柱方向的顶尖专家，我们来主要是想咨询周医生一些医学专业上的问题”  
“请问吧，我尽力回答”  
“麻烦周医生能不能给我们介绍一下从背部进行手术大概是怎样的流程”  
“背部入路手术首先…”

李振宁坐在一旁半个字都没听进去

周士原的视线一直向他这边飘  
李振宁心里默默反省着  
上次催眠是不是哪里没做到位  
【下次要改个治疗方案了】  
这个病人他还挺喜欢的  
舌头轻轻地点了点上颚  
【可惜了】

“谢谢周医生为我们提供的信息，这对我们的调查有很大的帮助，那我们就不打扰了。”  
李汶翰也似乎感觉到了什么  
该问的问题都没问完便拉着李振宁往外走  
错身而过的瞬间  
李振宁左手被拽了两下  
他仿佛毫无察觉  
乖巧的跟着李汶翰走出诊室

-  
=尤奈市市郊=

米色暗纹的壁纸  
浅蓝色的顶饰  
不是最寻常的搭配却有种奇异的放松感  
李汶翰和李振宁在等候室等的有点久了  
久到李振宁歪着脑袋靠在李汶翰肩上睡着了

“吱嘎”  
面前的门终于缓缓打开  
“抱歉 让你们久等了”  
来人嘴角弯着最合适的弧度  
笑不露齿未及眼底却也似沐春风

李汶翰抱歉的看了那人一眼  
耸了耸肩拍了拍李振宁的脸  
“深深…深深…醒醒…深深”  
李振宁小声哼哼了一下却并没有睁开眼睛  
“不好意思他一直都这样 睡着了就叫不醒”  
“可以让我来试试嘛 这方面我还是比较有经验的”  
那人迈开步子 向两人走来  
李汶翰有些警觉  
“这也未免太麻烦你了 稍微再等一下就好”

“不麻烦”  
那人已经大步走到李振宁面前  
弯下腰俯身在李振宁耳侧  
也并未离得太近  
距离很是得体  
“跟随我的声音  
”慢慢地 慢慢地 向上浮  
”三  
“二  
”一“  
”啪“  
一个响指  
李振宁睁开双眼看向声音来处  
眼里的光还未藏好就被另一人尽收眼底

【有趣】  
陈宥维看到李振宁一眨眼便恢复成刚睡醒的软糯样子  
仿佛他刚才看到的只是错觉  
但那是捕食者的眼神  
他不会看错  
这是他第一次在自己以外的人身上看到这样的眼神  
陈宥维转身走回门侧  
低低的安静的笑了

-TBC-


	2. I. Sorbet 雪沙 （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 82 含52车

-  
(中）

>Nocturne No.2 in E-Flat Major<

"陈医生，你这里书真多啊”  
长长的书架布满了书籍  
木梯搭在一旁  
显然是经常被使用的模样

李振宁一眼就看到了FREUD- The Case of Dora  
还像是初版  
他激动地走到了陈宥维身旁  
拽了拽他的袖口 指了指书架  
”我可以去看看么？“  
陈宥维低头看着他 轻轻地抽回手臂  
微微颔首 慢慢地理着袖口  
”这些书能被更多的人欣赏我也很高兴，请随意“  
”谢谢你陈医生！“  
孩童般的笑容晃了他的眼  
陈宥维转过头  
看到李汶翰面色沉郁  
双唇紧抿唇角微微下撇  
像只遭遇偷猎的牧羊犬

【被牧的到底是羊还是牧羊犬呢？】

陈宥维向对面的单人沙发比出请的手势  
解开西服外套的银扣  
坐在另一侧沙发上  
他的右腿搭上左腿  
双手交叉在身前  
第三指节轻轻相扣  
”那么李警官，请问我有什么可以帮到你的？“

李振宁在书架旁走着  
指尖虚点过书脊  
这么多初版书也不知道他从什么地方找到的

书架尽头的窗边  
一个立着的画架被遮挡得严实  
李振宁状似随意的走去  
小心翼翼地揭开一角  
入目是一片墨色  
细腻的黑见不到笔触的痕迹  
零星的散落了几处红色  
拼凑出又像是人又像是蝴蝶的形状

【是他？】  
李振宁放下手  
别上眼  
回忆着那天的感受

【不】  
【不是他】

那些冰雕是赞美  
是憧憬  
是爱  
他爱着他们  
因为他们都和他那般相似  
因为他们是他给他的献礼

但这幅画  
这幅画里  
他感受不到丝毫的感情  
是冰冷的嘲讽  
是一视同仁的蔑视  
是蜘蛛张开的网

”那幅画还未完成，让你见笑了“  
温和的声音从房间的另一端传来  
”真抱歉，我不该偷看的...但我认为他很美“  
李振宁回过头 向右歪了歪脑袋  
”等他完成的那天，可以请我看看么？“  
”乐意至极，这是我的荣幸“  
陈宥维站起身，上身倾了倾  
他看了眼腕上的表  
”时间也不早了，二位还有别的问题么？“  
”最后一个问题陈医生，你是因为什么放弃当外科医生的？“

”因为死在我手上的人太多了“  
陈宥维直视着李振宁的双眼  
”或者应该说我没能救回来的人太多了  
”我不想再和死神赛跑了  
“做心理医生我可以继续拯救他人的心灵  
”而且也不会再有人因我而死“（#1）

陈宥维说着走到门边  
“很高兴认识你们，先生们  
如果还有什么我可以帮忙的地方请务必再联系我”  
“非常感谢你今天的配合陈医生”  
李汶翰和陈宥维握了下手  
拉开了门  
“谢谢你的书和画”  
李振宁也握了手  
便跟在李汶翰身后走向门外

“你”  
“如果还想再来看书 我随时都欢迎”  
声音很小 却在‘你’字上刻意咬足了重音  
李振宁快走几步与李汶翰并肩  
在房间尽头转角时  
回了个若有若无的眼神

”深深，你觉得是谁？“  
李汶翰疲惫的把头摔在驾驶座靠背  
揉了揉肩膀  
”哥，我帮你按按吧“  
李振宁双手抚在李汶翰的颈根处  
不轻不重的捏着  
”我…认为不是陈宥维“  
”哦？为什么？“  
”感觉，他不是会那么深情的人“  
”你…好像挺喜欢他？“  
李汶翰左手按住肩上李振宁的右手  
侧着头  
神色有些冷淡  
”我很欣赏他的品味“  
李振宁的下巴架上两人交叠的手  
”我最喜欢的 只有哥哥呀“  
嘴唇在李汶翰的右颊略过  
如同一片羽毛

【是了 哥哥】  
李汶翰揉了揉李振宁的发顶  
发动引擎向黑暗中驶去

”真的不去我那住一晚么深深？“  
”不了哥，我有多认床你是知道的。而且奶盖还在等我呢“  
李振宁打开车门 又回过头  
嘟着嘴 圆嘟嘟的  
“哥，晚安吻”  
“真是长不大”  
李汶翰凑过去  
双唇轻触  
一点即分  
像极了温柔

“哥 你真敷衍”  
李振宁吐了吐舌头  
跳下车  
开门进了小屋

李汶翰在车里坐着  
食指指节抵着下唇  
直到小屋的灯都熄灭  
才缓缓离开

-  
月光顺着窗帘的缝隙溜了进来  
小屋的床上  
一只白猫在枕头上安静的卧着  
凹了个深痕

-  
=克奥拉大道62号，尤奈市，尤奈那诺州=

二层一扇窗亮了起来  
一双手合上了日程记录本  
走到红色的门前  
迎接今晚的第一位病人

-12:00 AM 黄嘉新-

门一开  
一个高壮的身影就撞了进来  
差点把李振宁撞翻到地上  
他踉跄了三步撑住门才站稳  
”黄先生 可不可以请你稳重一点“  
李振宁理了理领子  
“你知道该干什么”

“哦”  
黄嘉新低着头关上门  
又走到躺椅上自觉地躺下  
“都说了不要叫我黄先生”  
“嗯？”  
李振宁坐在高背红皮的沙发里  
双腿翘在茶几上  
漫不经心的转着左手食指上的戒指

“我说白天我去找你的时候你为什么不理我？”  
黄嘉新气愤的撑起上半身  
语气里满满的都是委屈  
“我说过了 我们的医患关系只存在在这个房间里  
“出了这扇门 我不认识你 你也不认识我”  
李振宁瞥了他一眼  
“躺好”  
“哪有你这样的医生啊”  
黄嘉新嘟囔着 还是又乖乖的躺了回去

“那么黄先生，你跟男朋友做成功了没有？”  
“没…没有”  
“做到哪一步了？”  
“能做的都做了，我按你说的都做了，也用手指让男朋友高潮了”  
黄嘉新忍不住看了看李振宁  
却只看见他面无表情的盯着自己  
“但我 还…还是…就…就那个…”  
“还是硬不起来？”  
李振宁皱着眉  
“嗯…”黄嘉新局促的对了对手指  
“上次在这的时候不是好好的么？”  
“我…我也不知道 李医生你再帮帮我吧”  
软糖般的声音满是委屈

李振宁从桌上的糖罐里拿出一颗小熊软糖递给黄嘉新  
“吃了它”  
“闭上你的眼睛”

-52🚲-

“哒…哒…哒…”  
节拍器一下一下的摇摆着  
“闭上你的眼睛”  
“感受从四肢传来的欢愉”  
“想象你正处在一个安全而放松的地方”  
“安全到可以完全放松”  
“相信我”  
“不管你的意识潜到多深的地方”  
“我的声音都会一直跟着你”  
“新新”  
黄嘉新感到李振宁的声音将他包裹  
他身体的每一个毛孔都为他打开  
温暖  
仿佛整个人都浸泡在温水里  
他蜷缩着  
仿若回归母体

“你回到了和恋人初识的地方”  
“你的恋人在你面前”  
“他那时还不认识你”  
“但你也并不在意”  
“你满脑子只想着要操他”  
“而你也这么做了…”

黄嘉新的面前是一扇红色的门  
他迫不及待的推开这扇门  
他看见李振宁坐沙发上  
一双含情目冷冷的看着他  
他快步走过去  
一把撕开李振宁白色的衬衫  
白色的纽扣弹落在地毯上转了好几个圈  
他啃噬着李振宁的嘴唇  
用尽全力的蹂躏  
他的下身火热  
被裤子束缚着胀得生疼

这是他不敢出口的秘密  
这是他每周最殷切的期盼  
他幻想中的人脸早就被李振宁替代  
他对着男朋友无法硬起来  
是因为他全部的神经已经被李振宁锁定  
他的静脉只为他舒张  
他的海绵体只为他充血

他知道这一切不是真实  
但这触感却这般真实  
黄嘉新摩挲着手下蜜色的胸膛  
樱桃被他夹得通红肿胀  
对称的挺立在空气中诱人的姿态  
李振宁正乖巧的含着他的阴茎  
温热的口腔努力挤压着  
灵巧的小舌在四周游走照顾着每个角落

黄嘉新一直知道自己尺寸傲人  
这也让他在患病之初还能一直用精神胜利法麻痹自己  
反复告诉自己一旦病好了便是打遍天下无敌手  
这不  
现在李振宁根本就才吞进了半根  
阴茎头部戳得他的口腔颊面突出了一块  
他的右手还握着没能吞进的另一半左右旋转  
指尖还会偶尔路过囊袋轻轻揉搓  
他似乎吃的很高兴  
像咗冰棒一样吸得津津有味  
吸出了啪滋啪滋的水声

“李医生吃得开心么”  
黄嘉新用力的挺动了两下  
“下面不饿么？”  
李振宁不情不愿的把黄嘉新的阴茎从嘴里退出  
舌尖还不甘心的舔着顶上的小孔

黄嘉新正坐在红色的单人沙发上  
那个李振宁专用的位置上  
他向后靠着椅背等着  
他的阴茎高高翘起  
上面还带着唾液留下的水痕  
黄嘉新指了指自己的下身  
“李医生 请自便吧”

李振宁像是有些生气的红了眼睛  
他把手指探到自己身后探入润滑过的后穴  
他自己的手指进进出出  
加到两根 然后三根  
他扶着玻璃的茶几  
屁股高高地翘在黄嘉新眼前  
他随着自己的抽插扭着腰哼哼唧唧  
像是在诱惑着黄嘉新来主动插自己

黄嘉新拍了拍他紧绷的大腿  
“李医生 你再不上来我就走了”  
他闻言顿了顿  
拔出了自己的手指  
他把自己的双腿打开架在沙发扶手上  
一手撑着黄嘉新的大腿  
一手握着黄嘉新的阴茎  
缓缓地坐了下去  
他的足尖绷得笔直  
背肌紧缩  
汗滴顺着脊柱流下  
终于整根吞没  
他松了一口气  
下一秒就被猛烈的撞击打散  
黄嘉新箍着他的腰  
提起又放下  
没有支撑  
每次的落下都撞在他肠道的最深处  
他的双腿使不上力气  
挂在扶手上摇晃

“你…你性功能没有问题…嗯…来看什么病”  
他后仰着靠在黄嘉新身上  
随着抽插的节奏抚慰着自己的阴茎  
后穴里的阴茎坚硬火热  
反复的摩擦着他后穴的敏感点  
没有半点硬不起来或是早泄的意思  
“我有病啊”  
黄嘉新咬着李振宁耳廓的软骨  
”都是托李医生的福给我治好了“  
他又狠狠地顶了两下  
”李医生真是医者仁心 要到病除呢“  
”你…“  
李振宁气红了眼睛  
也不管享不享受了  
撑起身子就要走  
却被黄嘉新按到了躺椅上  
”李医生别着急啊  
“我今天可是约了两个小时的咨询时间呢  
”新病人 你应该好好检查仔细才行啊“  
黄嘉新又开始了新一轮的攻势  
他把李振宁操的哭着射了两回  
正想加把劲把自己的种子播撒在他身体的深处  
他听到了李振宁的声音

“听我数五个数你就会睁开眼睛  
“五  
”四  
“三  
”二  
“一”  
黄嘉新睁开眼  
眼前只有一盏回旋的吊灯  
他的下半身还可怜的高高耸立  
停留在高潮前的那一刻

”我看你正常的很啊 梦里搞得挺激烈的 硬了这么久 再让你做下去就要加钱了“  
李振宁还坐在红皮沙发上  
疲惫的打了个哈欠  
”平静一下赶紧走 我还有2分钟就该看下个病人了“  
他摆了摆手  
”你肯定能给你男朋友性福的 实在不行你下次带着男朋友来我这办公室做  
“慢走不送啊黄先生“  
黄嘉新看他是铁了心要赶自己走  
面上也是一幅倦色  
才磨磨蹭蹭的用外套遮住下腹  
一步一回头的从黑色的门离去

但其实如果他再细心一点  
他就会发现李振宁的嘴唇有些红肿  
黑色衬衫的后背被汗水完全浸湿  
架在茶几上的双腿还有些微微打颤

看到黑色的门关上  
李振宁才放松下来摊在沙发上  
舔了舔被咬伤的口角  
”这小子下面真不赖 就是有点粘人“

”扣 扣“  
叩门声从红色的门处传来  
李振宁皱了皱眉  
他的下一个病人还有一个小时才该到  
现在这个时间不该有人来

-2:00 AM-

-TBC-

#1 Ref - Hannibal Season 01


	3. I. Sorbet 雪沙 （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出场人物死亡预警  
> 亏深  
> 11 33 出镜

(下）

-2:05 AM-

“叩 叩”  
叩门声再次响起  
李振宁匆匆的脱下汗湿的黑衬衫塞进柜子  
套上一件白T  
也不管是不是professional  
拖着双腿走到门边  
监视器里  
一个人提着一袋东西走来走去  
有些焦急

【周士原啊…】  
他拉开门  
从门边探出一个脑袋  
”周医生 你怎么来了“  
”我不是白天告诉你了我两点来么“  
周士原面露着些许不满  
”是么？“  
李振宁缩回了门后  
”我白天太紧张了 没注意 请进“

周士原先是走到茶几旁  
跪在地毯上  
打开袋子  
摘下手套  
取出一个精美的白色纸盒  
红色的丝带将它环绕  
横平竖直的  
紧紧地包裹  
在顶上汇聚成一个完美的蝴蝶结

”看看我给你带了什么“  
他回头期待的看着李振宁  
李振宁慢慢走回沙发  
双手一扯  
红色的丝带散落  
白色的盒子向他敞开  
是一堆考拉形状的饼干  
倒是可爱的紧  
圆头圆脑的  
憨态可掬

但如果你仔细看哪  
就会发现  
每一只考拉  
都是一样的大小  
一样的形状  
丝毫无差

”快尝尝“  
周士原说着  
从盒底扯出丝带  
对折  
压平  
再对折  
压平  
最后放入贴身的口袋  
又拿出一个瓶子在手上喷了喷反复揉搓  
戴上手套  
这才算一切结束

李振宁观察着  
却也说不清他到底是比以前好了点还是又恶化了

他拿起一个考拉饼干放进嘴里  
故意的咬在了1/3的位置  
又让饼干渣随意的掉到了他的白T上  
他看到周士原皱了皱眉  
却是回身坐到了躺椅上

”周医生 你最近感觉怎么样？为什么今天要专门来找我？“  
”都挺好的“  
大提琴缓缓地流淌  
”就是白天看到你 想你了“  
”那就好“  
李振宁把剩余的饼干塞到嘴里 含糊不清的说着  
又拿起一块  
”正好我本来也想找你“  
周士原闻言身子兴奋地向前倾了倾  
”找我？“  
”嗯 我想把你转诊给别人“  
周士原的上身僵住  
鞋尖在地上不自主的磨蹭  
”为什么？“

”因为我们在我白天的工作里认识了  
继续现在的医患关系对我对你的工作都会有影响“  
李振宁起身走到书桌前  
弯着腰寻找着什么  
”转诊单我已经写好了 这里面还有几名我推荐的心理医生的名字 你可以…“  
背后巨大的冲力  
他被按在木质桌面上  
肋骨下缘硌着棱角  
喘不上气  
冰凉的手从白T下摆探入  
手套粗糙的质感顺着后腰摸索向上  
停留在肩胛之间徘徊  
他感到后背失去了衣物的遮挡  
冷的发抖

【他想起来了？】  
李振宁脸蹭着纸面  
努力的向后拧着头  
“周士原！你干什么？”  
“我也不知道我在干什么”  
周士原眼神有些迷茫

他不知道自己为什么会这么做

他看着李振宁上身前弓  
看着白色T恤贴住他的后背  
看着他蝶骨向后张开  
那瞬间  
一切都和梦中重合

梦中

那人被他压在身下  
黑发散乱着摇摆  
修长的脖颈后仰  
如同垂死的天鹅  
他的舌头贪婪地舔噬他的汗珠  
吮吸他的棘突  
啃食他的肩头  
他在他的下身被他热情的包裹  
他在他体内蛮横的冲撞  
他把他干的尖叫  
他却看不见他的脸  
他的眼前只有那一双肩胛  
剧烈的扇动  
尖锐得像要刺破皮肤  
破茧成蝶

他要帮他  
他要帮他  
他要帮他

”啪“  
落地的台灯打碎了他的梦  
他在干什么  
周士原放下手  
呆立着  
凝视着

是了  
一模一样  
周士原机械般的转身  
走向了黑色的大门  
消失在了门后

李振宁靠着书桌滑倒在地上  
他捂住双眼  
颤抖着  
蜷缩着  
头埋入膝间  
自言自语着  
”不怕不怕“  
”深深不怕“  
”不怕“  
”不怕“  
“哥…”  
“救我…”

-  
”嗡嗡“  
黑暗中  
手机屏幕一闪一闪  
两个提示框悬挂着

红蝶 2:31AM  
”我找到他了“

红蝶 2:38AM  
”我会帮他化蝶“

荧光下  
一双薄唇勾了勾  
按灭了屏幕

-  
”受北极冷空气影响，尤奈市今日将迎来入冬后最大暴风雪，  
预计降雪可达1英尺，请减少出行，注意防寒保暖…“

地砖已经笼上了一层薄薄的冰花  
有些湿滑  
李振宁拉了拉蓝色毛衣的高领  
缩了缩脖子  
拢了拢黑色羽绒服的前襟  
把手缩回了袖子里  
都怪姚明明迟到 这么晚才来接他  
冻死人了  
他抄着楼间的小路  
快步向学校门口走去

好像有人跟着他

李振宁加快了脚步  
肯定又是黄嘉新那小子  
最近白天老换着理由找他  
下一个左转 他猛地停下脚步  
靠在墙上 准备给那小子一个教训  
等了半天却也不见人影  
难道是他搞错了？  
他从转角探出头去  
夹缝里空空荡荡的  
一个人都没有

李振宁拍了拍自己的额头  
【怎么都被缠出幻觉了】  
他转向大门  
大大的挥了挥手  
一个黑色的身影向他跑来  
握着他的手哈了哈气  
勾着他的脖子  
嘻嘻哈哈的走到了车旁  
坐进车里的的时候  
他用余光扫了一眼刚才的路口  
灯下恍惚有两个黑影挣扎着  
一眨眼却又消失不见了

车灯渐渐远离

风卷着雪花逐渐堆积  
”滴答“  
”滴答“  
”滴答“  
暗红色的液滴坠落在墙边  
接触到液滴的雪都瞬间融化  
化雪稀释了红色  
又一起向下蜿蜒着渗透  
粉红色的  
甜腻的  
Raspberry Sorbet

-  
大雪过后的天空清澈无云  
白雪的反光透过窗帘映在两人身上  
两个人面对面蜷缩着  
加上被子上蜷着的白猫  
就成了三只冬眠中的小动物

”春意漫过 微醺了湖泊…“  
一只小动物翻了个身  
另一只小动物不高兴的追上去靠在后背上拽着衣角  
白猫的耳朵动了动  
”喵“的一声飞扑倒第二只小动物脸上  
狠狠地踩了踩  
”奶盖…我不嘛“  
小动物嘟囔着  
头贴在另一人背上  
埋进了被子里

”叮咚…叮咚…“  
“啊啊啊…谁啊…”  
李振宁用头拱了拱姚明明的后背  
”明明 明明 你去看看嘛“  
姚明明转过身狠狠地揉了揉李振宁的脑袋  
”你真是的 懒死你算了“  
姚明明翻身下床走向门口  
”你手机上有3个未接来电 你哥的“

李振宁缩在被子里  
手下的床单满是皱褶

姚明明拉开门  
果不其然是李汶翰忧心忡忡的站在门外  
却在看到他的那一刻黑了脸  
”姚明明 你在深深这干嘛？“  
”深深找我来陪他的啊“  
姚明明靠着门框  
背心遮不住的三角肌像一柄刺刀  
戳进李汶翰心里最柔软的角落  
”赶紧收拾收拾 又有案子了“  
李汶翰越过姚明明向里走去  
姚明明看了看屋檐的冰柱  
”冰蝶？“  
”嗯“

李汶翰推了推被子里的团子  
”深深…深深…起来了“  
团子蠕动着露出了脑袋  
闭着眼睛伸出双臂  
”哥哥抱“  
李汶翰轻轻地抱了一下  
就克制着从床上站了起来  
”深深 又有新的受害人了“

-  
=尤奈市中央公园=

停水已久的三层喷泉被新雪覆盖  
喷泉的最上层立着一个人  
他双眼安详的闭着  
双手交叉在胸前  
鲜红的丝带攀爬着束缚了前臂

猩红顺着他的后背播散  
蜿蜒的顺着喷泉蔓延  
扭曲着散成扇的形状  
如同被折断的蝴蝶翅膀

李振宁终于知道为什么李汶翰来这里之前什么都不肯说  
因为那个立在喷泉上的人  
是周士原

-  
「  
他跟在他的目标身后  
但他不知道我正在旁等候  
我一刀割破他的气管  
阻止他的呼救  
我拖着他来到城市的中央  
我割破他的颈动脉  
我双手玩耍着喷涌而出的红色颜料  
绘出美丽而自由的创作  
我从他贴身的衣物中翻出丝带  
我在他的手腕上打了个蝴蝶结  
一丝不苟 是他最喜欢的样式  
This is my design  
你的欲望  
我收下了  
」

李振宁趔趄着瘫倒在厚厚的雪面  
黑暗的情绪在他内心翻滚  
仿佛那人握着他的手  
一笔一划  
带他完成了他们共同的作品

”这是最后一起了”  
他没头没脑的冒出一句  
“因为犯人已经死了”  
他远远地指向了喷泉的方向

-  
一笔暗红  
为黑暗添上了最后色彩  
他满意的将画作取下  
悬挂于墙壁正中  
是展翅的红蝶  
和落了一地的碎片

\- I. Sorbet END -


	4. II. (序)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解释一个设定  
> 22擅长共情  
> 看到现场就可以带入凶手视角重现犯罪过程  
> 本文「」内文字为共情代入期间22感受到的场景

  
  
  
  
就如同李振宁说的  
自那天之后  
再也没有出现新的冰雕  
他们都默认了周士原就是冰蝶案的凶手  
却对终结了他的copycat*毫无头绪  
就这样  
尤奈市剩余的冬季在平静中悄无声息的逝去  
  
  
  
=立春，尤奈市=  
  
今天的风可真大啊  
她对自己说道  
下楼时隔着墙都能听到呼啸  
她完全有理由相信  
如果风压能钻进石缝  
那这十几层的楼倾倒也用不了一瞬  
  
她刷卡离开旋转门  
深吸了口气跺跺脚  
把手揣进外衣兜里  
才一头撞进了北风  
  
风太大了  
防风外套都遮挡不住  
冰凉的气息透过布料绕着她的双臂  
好几次帽檐就快要被掀翻  
她只能一手压低了帽檐  
一手裹紧了衣襟  
耸肩缩脖地向前走  
  
还有两个红绿灯就到了  
  
她低头看到了自己灯下的影  
想起了电影里那些裹着大衣步履匆匆的景  
又垂头嘲笑起了自己无端的幻想  
怕是被吹傻了  
  
正路过一方石阶  
石阶上方是公寓的入口  
入口前一点红光忽明忽暗  
是大叔宁可吹风也要抽上支烟  
  
她暗暗憋了气  
却没料到风把烟吹向下游  
她再张嘴时被灌进一大口  
她慌忙急促地喝了几口风  
才洗掉鼻腔的呛闷  
  
感谢室内禁烟政策  
她转过路口时想  
  
然后她就再也没有机会想了  
  
眼皮闭合前最后的景象  
是泡在水洼里的白色塑料袋  
提手在风中摇啊摇  
  
  
  
  
=立春后一日，尤奈市市郊=  
  
陈宥维送走了当日最后一个病人  
这是他的一个老病人了  
也是他最棘手的病人之一  
重度钟情妄想在治疗的过程中移情到了他身上  
每次来就诊都会纠缠不休  
或许是时候考虑转诊了  
钢笔流畅的尖端在那个名字上点了点  
【也许 再等等】  
像是想到了什么有趣的事  
弯了笑眼  
笔尖旋转着滑入笔盖  
  
陈宥维走到门边  
披上羊绒大衣  
拉开门  
却撞进了一双水亮柔软的泊  
  
“陈医生 现在方便么？”  
  
眼睛的主人抬着头满是期待  
黑色短发服帖的顺在额头  
整个人缩在浅蓝色卫衣里  
灰色耳套上绒毛俏皮的支棱着  
鼻尖冻得通红  
幼齿又无害  
  
陈宥维一手撑着门框一手扶着门边  
昏黄的灯光从背后穿过  
身体的剪影刻在墙上  
被拉长成童话故事里的长腿叔叔  
将青年笼罩  
  
“请问你有预约么？”  
“没…没有”  
青年不好意思的挠了挠头  
“不是你之前说我想看书可以随时来的么？”  
黑发被它的主人揉乱  
向着四面八方伸展  
  
陈宥维盯着他的发丝  
想要伸手梳理似的  
却直起身  
让开门  
“当然可以”  
做出绅士的邀请  
“很高兴你愿意来，振宁”  
  
李振宁的眼睛笑了  
闪着细碎微光  
“谢谢你陈医生！我想来你这想好久了…”  
抬腿就冲向书架  
擦身而过的瞬间  
陈宥维鼻翼轻轻动了动  
上下眼睑延长的触碰  
掩盖了一瞬失神  
  
陈宥维脱下大衣  
规整的挂在小臂正中  
走向墙边木柜  
他把大衣挂好  
才俯身打开柜门  
  
“想喝点什么？”  
未等到回音便拿出了两只高脚杯  
  
“想喝甜的么？”  
“嗯”  
余光里的青年沉浸在书本的海洋  
随意应着  
  
琥珀色略显粘稠的液体滑出细长的瓶身  
染着冰霜的葡萄被冻僵的人们一颗颗摘下  
挟着冬日气息被压成碎末  
轻度发酵让大量糖分留存  
陈宥维举起杯子轻轻晃了晃  
清甜葡萄香携着轻微酒意  
他透过酒液望向李振宁  
回味着在门边嗅到的气息  
发酵开始了  
  
陈宥维把杯子递给李振宁  
自己却不着急  
盯着对面  
琥珀色浓浆沾湿唇瓣  
舌尖探出一点  
喉结浮动  
挤着眼皮  
头摇晃着颤抖  
像是连这度数不高的冰葡都不能接受  
龇牙咧嘴的小兽  
  
”不好喝？“  
”好喝，很甜！就是有点不习惯“  
小兽吐了吐舌头  
把杯子放到一旁  
突然发现了什么惊喜似的  
直勾勾地盯着墙面  
  
墙面正中是一副新挂上的画  
漆黑的布面  
中心透着崎岖蝶影  
被无形力量挤碎了麟翅  
流下点点红斑  
这幅画应该还未完成多久  
注意到的那刻  
李振宁便在鼻间闻到了未散尽的无机油  
掺杂了碾碎植末  
甚至还有些腥气与铁锈的味道  
  
“这就是那副画？”  
“这就是那副画。”  
  
李振宁走到画前  
久久地站着  
被碎裂的旋涡卷走  
肩胛骨撕扯着作痛  
  
陈宥维走到李振宁身后  
不远不近的一步之遥  
抬起了右手  
  
“春意漫过 微醺了湖泊...”  
  
李振宁被铃声惊醒  
手忙脚乱的翻着衣服口袋  
拿起手机按下接通的时候  
陈宥维已经后退了三步  
是陌生人间的安全距离  
  
“喂，明明，什么事？”  
  
“哦...我哥呢？......他被调走怎么没告诉我？！”  
  
“好吧，我就帮你这一次...我在什么地方？”  
李振宁回头望向陈宥维  
见对方点头才迅速报出了一串地址  
电话对面传来一阵大吼  
隐约是在问他为什么这个时间会跑去市郊  
又不安全 又来不及去接他了云云  
李振宁举远了手机  
皱着眉撇着嘴走向门口  
  
“不介意的话”  
陈宥维走向柜边衣架  
“我送你去吧”  
李振宁像是有些吃惊  
陈宥维却已经大步迈过李振宁的犹豫  
为他拉开门  
“刚好我也有事要回城。地址是哪里？”  
  
对面像是听到了  
又说了句什么  
李振宁直接伸手把手机递给了陈宥维  
  
“你是谁？”  
电话那头的声音清亮却带着些急躁  
像是遇到威胁时喉咙里咕噜咕噜着的猫  
“您好，我叫陈宥维，是振宁的朋友”  
“陈宥维？...我知道你！冰蝶案的嫌疑人，振宁怎么会在你那里，你想干什么？”  
“是振宁自己来找我的。不过这位警官，现在我们还有更紧急的事情不是嘛？”  
“你...我警告你，必须把振宁安全送到！送到崔恩堡公园。”  
“好的，我们二十分钟后到。”  
“你把手机还给...”  
**[通话已结束]**  
“一不小心挂断了。我真的非常抱歉。”  
“嗯...”  
李振宁接过手机  
连着手缩进袖口  
心不在焉 “走吧”  
  
  
  
=尤奈市崔恩堡公园=  
  
灯  
黑夜照成白昼  
心型叶片  
叶脉蛛网般散开  
或深或浅的绿  
斑驳的光点晃在她苍白的皮肤上  
她卧在树枝的分叉  
花团锦簇  
白色花心  
蓝色花瓣  
一朵一朵拥挤着  
在肋骨的缝隙中  
艰难的  
顽强的  
  
她的腹部微微隆起  
皮肤被撑开了皱褶  
她的双手搭在上面  
仿佛恶龙看守珍宝  
橙色蜂鸟飞了过来  
在她手指缝隙寻找  
啪  
皮肤潮水般向两侧退去  
一团团绣球终于冲破束缚  
被染成近黑的紫色  
艳丽绽放  
生命之花  
Hyacinthus  
  
  
「  
我知道她的苦恼  
我让她静静地躺在浴缸中  
我切开她的皮肤  
塞进清晨新摘地风信子与绣球  
明早这里就会孕育出新的生命  
充满她空荡的下腹  
我用黑色的线为她缝合  
将她放在苹果树的中央  
  
今天的晚霞  
是母亲的红妆  
被片云割裂  
散射开来  
化作凤凰尾羽  
自被淹没在地平线下的落日起始  
斜着  
染红了大半  
我的视野  
我看到她的面颊也被染上红霞  
她怀抱着微微隆起的腹部  
期待着新生命的来到  
幸福的微笑  
  
我满足了她的愿望  
她很幸福  
  
这是我的设计  
」  
  
李振宁站在树下  
满面泪流  


  
**II. Terrine 心冻**  
**——序**  
  
_被污染的土地_  
_如何能盛开出纯洁的花朵_  


  
  
‘Praise the mutilated world’

  
-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *copycat 模仿犯


End file.
